Re:Away from Zero
by JuneSter
Summary: An own opinion of sequel for the Anime series of Re:Zero. After the hard and long battle, Subaru had his time to relax and enjoy his life again in the parallel world but it didn't stay long. He was awoken again by the information that he can be returned back to his world. He wanted his old life but at the same time, he need to conceal his wish from the other people that he knows.
1. Chapter 1: AfterMath

**Chapter 1:** **Aftermath**

The last few of the dragon-drawn carriages that brought the refugees had finally arrived at the capital. Emilia and the children are among of them who finally arrived at the capital with the other knights. Along with them were Subaru, Wilhem and Julius who were riding at the back of Ketty's carriage.

The streets were filled with the citizens expecting their arrival. They cheers and celebrate the victory of the battle, both the whale and the cult. Subaru's heartbeat races and pumps his blood as fast as it can to withstand the nervous feelings he feels right now. He sweats from almost every limb on his body. The Nervous feelings surround his body making him a bit shaky.

"What's wrong, Subaru-Dono?" asked Wilhem at a sudden from behind him. Subaru doesn't have the energy to respond but he forced himself to do so.

"I-I-m a bit-bit nervous," said Subaru replying Wilhem's question. He looked the old man from the corner of his eyes, didn't want to start another question from him.

"What for? It is your victory, Subaru-Dono. No need to feel that anxious," Wilhem tried to calm Subaru despite the circumstances around. Subaru didn't reply and he keep his eyes on the cobblestone road.

Just ahead of them was the castle's gate. One by one the carriages passed it and got into the square of the castle. The refugees soon leave their carriages and stay at square where they were supplied with foods and water by the guards. Subaru and Wilhem were the last to pass the gate. Subaru was a bit calm now and his nervous feelings had already leaved him.

He saw Emilia departed from her carriage and immediately went inside the castle running along with the guards. Why did she was in a hurry? Is there something important? That was the questions that passed in Subaru's mind. His mind could not process both questions and curiosity at the same time. His sweat started to came out again. A soft touch on his left shoulder stopped his curiosity. It was Wilhem that was staring at Subaru right now with a wrinkled face, probably of curiousness.

"You do sweat a lot, right?" said Wilhem while patting Subaru's left shoulder.

"What happened, Subaru-Dono?"

Subaru sweats a lot right now giving his back extra wet. Wilhem's question making it worse. He can't explain a single thing but as he keep thinks about it, his heart was like being squeezed. He can't bear the pain so all he could do is to make the thing right by concealing it.

"I-I'm fine. As I said earlier, I am a bit nervous," Subaru lifts Wilhem's hand from his shoulder and bend his head, looking downwards. Thinks again why he could feel such pain. Did the witch angry with him? Did the witch ever plan this? He couldn't straightly think as the pain surging through his chest, pulsing and squeezing.

Wilhem dismount from his red ground dragon and went in front of Subaru waiting for him to get down along. Wilhem could see Subaru's eye was in pain, surging pain but he could not think of why. Subaru couldn't calm himself from thinking of such nonsense thoughts yet it makes him hurt so much if he didn't stop thinking about it.

Looked at the clear blue sky trying to calm himself down from being overwhelmed by his fear and nervous plus painful feelings, he did even thought that the skies of Lugunica was that… beautiful and peaceful. His heartbeat slows down and keeps his nervous out from his body, for a moment. The sun was at the middle between afternoon and evening and there's also some dragon flying above at the distance. He managed to calm himself down as he exhaled a huge amount of breath.

"Subaru-Dono? Are you coming or not?" said Wilhem waiting for him just in front of Patrasche. Wilhem directly stared at his eyes sensed something bad happened to him.

"Are you really fine, Subaru-Dono? It seems that something had struck you," asked Wilhem with an absolute confusion. As Wilhem asked the question, his heart was in real pain. He couldn't bear it even how calm he is but to make the pain loosen, he must lied and don't tell anyone about it.

"Yes, yes, I-I-I'm fine," he couldn't catch his breath as the pain keeps grabbing his heart. All he can do is to conceal it from everybody and resist its surging, squeezing pain.

Soon, he went down from Patrasche while resisting the pain by closing his eyes and walked along Wilhem going to the castle's front door. It is a huge double red door with a metallic door protection acts like a trimming of it. The guards on both side of the door were standing still as it was their only order. They wield huge, long pikes acts as their only weapon. The guards opened the door for both of them to pass.

The door was fully opened inwards revealing its beautiful interior. The red carpet was soft and it relaxes the feet that stepped on them. On both left and right side were decorated with pretty vases and flowers also with some paintings along the walls of the hallway.

Subaru squeezed his left chest with his left hand trying to calm from the painful pain he is feeling now. His tears slowly flow through his cheeks and the trails of the tear were visible on his face. He wiped his tears and keeps concealing the feel that he has got now. Why does the witch this angry with him? Or this is another end to him or perhaps, the last to him? These questions making the things worse. He didn't just feel the pain surging in his chest but also he feels the pain he got in his mind too, aching as soon as a thought pass by. A never ending, endless pain.

They've reached the door that leads them to the main throne of the castle where the royal selection was made before. There were another two guards but this time, they were heavily armored not knowing why. The guards approached Wilhem and bowed to him in order to respect him.

"Wilhem-Sama, you and your guest are waited inside," the sudden bow ends and the guard opens the door for both of them.

The doors opened and revealed the interior of the throne room. Knights, both imperial and retired were lined up at both left and right side of the huge throne room. The throne was visible from the distance they were at and the wise men were sitting waiting for their presence.

As Subaru walked along the red carpet passing the lines of knights, he continued to feel the surging pain he have in his heart. Didn't want to reveal that he is in pain, he covered his face with the palm of his hand while walking along the red carpet following Wilhem to the throne in front of the wise men.

His feelings of anxiety started fill himself. Is he going to die and start again from the circle where they have a meeting before they going to launch their attack? Or will he die and never… came back? Questions after questions passed and he didn't realized that he was already in front of the wise men.

The wise man dressed in a dark robe with the appearance of white hair and a wrinkled face filled with wisdom. He stands up from his sitting position on the chair and approaches Subaru. His face was not rather smiling nor angry or sad; it was a face of a person educated with wisdom, filled with serious emotions. He suddenly bowed, leaned his head forward Subaru and backed up again no more than five seconds of bowing.

"Behold! Our greatest commander of the Subjugation of the White Whale!" the wise man shouted and cheered. The knights below cheered along and shouted as much as they can. Subaru was shocked rather than happy or proud. He didn't know that he could receive such a huge honor for just a single battle that he didn't even suppose to suit in but indeed, he got the honor from the wise man… perhaps the 'men' themselves. It is maybe seems unfair for the other person that worked the battle as well.

"Plus, we thanked you for the early warning about the Witch's Cult's attack. If not, all people in the Mather's Domain had already being slaughter now. Very much thank you to you, Subaru-sama," the wise man thanked Subaru. Subaru didn't talk even a word. He is very confused right now. Why did he deserved the honor besides, Crusch deserves the honor more? Without a warning, the wise man talked again.

"Subaru-sama. These are the rewards for your honor and reward for your hard work. I hope this will help us to thank you," the big red door slowly pushed inward as three men walks in. Each of them brought a wide, silver colored plate with the reward on top of it, covered by a red, silk-like cloth. Step after step, the reward approaches Subaru and his heart was in pain again. He didn't care about the reward that's approaching him from the other side of the room.

The men were right next to the wise man, handling their rewards. They were dressed in white, orange trimmings robe like the Anastasia's armies uniform robe. The wise man looked at Subaru and continued his speech.

"As here we are, I will give our hero the rewards myself as the honor from the kingdom!" the wise man reaches the first covered plate. Thus he removes the cover and reveals the prize. It's a bag of coins with golden trimmings around it and the neck of the sack was tied with a red ribbon. It seems as it was heavy and probably has a lot of coins in it. The wise man carries it with both of his hands; the left hand is grabbing the butt of the sack to support it while his right hand grabbed the neck of the sack. He hands the sack to Subaru but not yet giving to him.

"Our hero, Subaru-sama. This bag has 500 holy coins plus 100 additional golden coins. Please, accept our gift," the wise man lowered his head looking the floor while handing it over to Subaru who is fighting a great pain right now. Subaru bites his lower lips trying to withstand the pain but instead, he tried to conceal it. His shaky hands grabbed the bag that was handed to him and quickly hugged it at his chest with his all strength to bear the pain. The sound of coins echoing through the throne room and the wise man was already in a complete mess. He couldn't think what is going on with Subaru.

"Subaru-sama, are you alright?" the wise man asked bending his head forward to see Subaru's face that was in complete pain. He didn't respond but instead, he shockingly was on his knees and falls to the ground feeling the pain while touching his left chest, squeezing it. The shocking, traumatic event shocked everybody in the throne room. Everyone were rushing to look what's going on, what is happening and why did he fell? The questions were heard by Subaru on his half conscious state. He could see but couldn't hear and focus well. The last that he can remember was Ferris, rushing pushing the crowds to the side and immediately cast the healing spell while saying "Don't give up!" Until then, he couldn't remember a thing.

* * *

" _He's awake!"_ The sweet sound of Emilia's voice penetrates through Subaru's half-conscious state. He tried to open his heavy eyelids and he managed to. The bright sunlight flashes on his eyes through the windows next to him. He realized he was on a bed with a white blanket that covers him from the toes to his neck and a comfort, soft mattress than making him feels as he was floating. He couldn't feel his lower body or his hands but he can still move his head and eyes.

"What…H-hap-pened?" his voice was like a lion lost its voice. He couldn't talk louder than a little girl. Emilia and Ferris were sitting at the left side of Subaru's bed, facing the large window.

"Don't worry, Subaru- _kyun_. _Nyo_ thing to worry about. You just _ny_ eed to rest," said Ferris to Subaru. All Subaru can do is to move his eyes while his head was too painful to move. He could see Ferris dressed in a knight's robe and Emilia at his side smiling at him.

"Subaru…" Emilia lowered her head and gave a big sigh. She backed up again and locked her eyes on Subaru's face.

"Your mana was… depleted. If you can't be saved at the ceremony, you could have been died there," Subaru couldn't express his confused feelings right now but all he can do is to widen his eyes, expressing the confusion. His mouth wanted to speak but it was too hard for him just move his lips.

"Something had sucked all your mana, Subaru- _kyun_ ," Ferris cut through the talk. The sphere healing ball was between his both hands while he heals Subaru. The amber eyes looked directly at the sphere focusing on the healing ritual. At last, he done the healing process and the sphere gradually fades until it was fully invisible.

"There, Subaru- _kyun_. Try to get up," Subaru's body feels lighter and he can move his head and hands again to the left and to the right without a single pain or numbness but he still can't feel his lower body especially his feet. He tried to get up by pushing his body using both of his hands as the support. Worried of the numb feel at his feet, he removes the blanket and looked at his feet. Nothing changed rather than a light pairs of feet. No cracks, wounds or dismembered limbs. All are healthy but cannot be moved even a slight shake.

"I-I-I can't fe-feel my-my le-legs," Subaru tried to spoke as he touched both of his feet trying to feel a touch but instead, a complete numbness.

"Don't worry, your mana didn't fully restore, yet. That's why you can _nyot_ feel your legs. Once your mana was restored, you can move it whenever you want," explained the highest healer in the capital. A few knocks were heard from the door and it was pushed by someone. The door came to life and gives a slight 'squeak' sound as it slowly opens. It is Rem, bringing a white bowl filled with purple colored soup. She closed the door behind her before entering further into the room and putted the soup on the lamp table just next to the windows.

"Oh, you're awake, Subaru-kun," said Rem just realized it as she was putting the soup at the table. Subaru's attention went on her then back on Emilia and Ferris.

"S-s-since when did-did I… fainted?" asked Subaru looking at the two faces; Emilia and Ferris. Both of them looked at each other trying to answer the question. Emilia touched her chin with her index finger acting as she was thinking and Ferris bended his head down doing the same as Emilia.

"One month," instead, Rem answered it. The three of them turned their head to look at Rem who is pouring the tea in a cup. The blobbing sound it made was the only sound filled the little room.

"I-It wa-was that l-long?" Subaru leaned forward pushing body on his hurt stomach. His left hand set loose to stroke his painful stomach. The sunlight shines at Subaru's right cheek and his glazing eyes directly stared at Rem's gloomy face. Rem sighed and grabbed a chair next to the lamp table, dragging it near the single-sized bed to sit on.

"Yes, Subaru-kun. You had fainted for one month straight. Lucky we have a loyal healer here," she looked at Ferris who is confused right now. Ferris realized the compliment from Rem. He leaned forward and stands on his feet, standing in pride.

" _Nyo_ problem! I owe you once, Subaru- _kyun_ ," said Ferris proudly giving his stance and respect by putting his right palm on his left chest while closing his eyes. Emilia and Rem smiled looking at his honoring behavior while Subaru bended his head looking down with his gloomy face. He observed both of his palms while thinking why did he feel the pain back at the ceremony. Where did his mana gone to? And who or what had sucked his mana? The questions taking roles in his head reminding him how the pain does feels like until Rem disturbed his daydream.

"Here, Subaru-kun," Rem handed him the bowl of purple soup she brought earlier. Subaru observed it before taking it with his hands. It was kind of weird looking at a purple soup with pieces of fruits or maybe vegetables in it.

"It is Bocco fruit soup. Try it. It will restore your mana," explained Rem cutting Subaru's confusion. Subaru reached the spoon and shoved its soup. He holds his breath while he slowly sipped the soup. The taste of the fruit, a bit refreshing and spicy was tasted in his long dried mouth, giving him energy every sip he takes.

"Well, Subaru…" all of them turned their attention to Emilia, where the voice came from.

"Your reward were saved for you and you will be back at the mansion tomorrow since you're already wake up," said Emilia locking her violet eyes onto Subaru's brown eyes. Ferris is the only person there who gives a face.

"Leaving already? Why can't you stay here a bit longer?" Ferris stood up asking his question.

"We can't, unfortunately. We must get back for the royal selection preparation. Though, Subaru here need to rest after what he went through," explained Emilia while looking directly at Ferris then turned to look at Subaru. Her reaction looking at Subaru was just like she was looking at her baby. Her eyelids turned soft and her smiled shined the gloomy, dim room. The dusk soon will pass and the sunshine will brighten the room again as it does everyday to a normal, alive room.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys, I just wanted you to know that this is my opinion of what will happen next after the episode 25 of the Anime series. Sorry if I did something wrong such as grammar and spelling mistake. It is barely my mistake and I will improve my skills if I caught with it. Anyway, please leave a review if you want something to happen next chapter. I will look forward to consider it as an idea and will add it if it doesn't change the story plot. Also, this story fully belongs to the original trademark owner since I used the trademark in my story. Next chapter will be set at the Roswaal's Mansion.


	2. Chapter 2: The Way Back

**Chapter 2: The Way Back**

The spectacular view of the city from the castle had amazed Subaru. Wearing no other clothes rather then his grey tracksuit, he is ready to go back to the Mather's domain with Emilia and Roswaal. The morning bright sunshine hits his newly washed face. The refreshing feelings triggered the memory of conversation they have yesterday when he was still sick in his bed, relied only for Rem's care. Today, he is healthy and as usual but only one feel didn't left him yet, his confusion. Questions keep passing his mind every time he thinks about something. Why did he feel the pain? What or who sucked all of his mana? No answers yet could be thought either by his mind or someone else.

Footsteps were heard behind the closed door and a few knocks follows. The hinge of the door making the sound as the door was pushed inwards by someone. Subaru observed carefully with his eyes wide open.

His defensive stance had gone into relaxed stance once he saw the silver hair of the person. She was half-elf with silver long hair and violet eyes, everyone knows her as Emilia. Her right foot stepped inside the room and soon joined by her left foot. Puck, a cat-like blue eyed spirit was sitting on her shoulder, relaxing as he could. Subaru's brown hazelnut colored eyes directly looking at Emilia, shocked by her immediate presence.

"Morning, Subaru," she started a talk, greeting Subaru. Puck, floats over Emilia's shoulder and waved his right paw to Subaru, indicating that he does the same as Emilia does.

"Morning, Emilia-tan!" Subaru acts as he is fully energized after a goodnight sleep. His grin shines the room more than the sun does. The thumbs up he is doing right now could have made even a thousand people smiled. He was back, the normal Subaru was back from his painful life.

"Well, our carriage is waiting outside. We should go now," Emilia grabbed his right hand and dragged him along outside the room in the hallway. Subaru was flinched and could only follow where she was going. The door of the room was closed and locked by Emilia before they started to run along the hallway. Running and running, they slashed through the air and rushes downstairs, ignoring all the obstacles along their way.

She stopped, right in front of the large, red doors of the castle and tries to catch her breath after running along the long hallway and down through the stairs. Both of them, bended their body downwards while catching their long, loose breath and tried to calm down.

"Why-why did…we…ran?" Subaru spoke as he tried to breathe. The long run also made his feet cramped but it didn't that hurt.

"It's… just… a normal… exercise… you… know? I can't… believe you could… make it," Emilia gave her smile while trying to calmly breathe. Her soft, laugh can only be heard by Subaru and Puck. Subaru chuckled to make the atmosphere stable, happy and healthy at the same time.

The two large doors were pushed inwards on their direction. The sunlight from outside shines through the dim, quiet hallway and the outside view was revealed. The stomping sound of the ground dragons and the sound of rolling wheels filled the atmosphere of the castle. The marching sounds of the army echoing through the hallway. The bell ringing from the distance calms the chaotic castle square. The hills at the distance covered the scene and the city below filled the green city's surface. Subaru's eyes were shining looking at the morning scenery of the city from the outside. It was calming and amazing at the same time. He was stuck at the place he stands, watching the view he wanted to see for a long time.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" the manly voice was familiar yet, it is. Roswaal was behind the mysterious voice that approaches him from the right side of him. The tall, magic master is standing right next to him looking at the same as he does.

"Oh, Ros-chi," his head slowly turned to look at the makeup filled face. Roswaal didn't even respond but instead, he walked towards the royal carriage just a few feet away from where they were standing at.

"Enjoy the view while it la-a-ast, Subaru-kun," said Roswaal looking at him before entering himself inside the carriage. It was a very fine carriage carved with unique shapes and arts. The windows of it were covered with red curtains and the seats were specially made for royals. The driver that wears in blue suit is petting his ground dragon and feeds it before they can go. The blue scaled, four legged ground dragon was huge and could draw many carriage at the same time.

Subaru turned the whole of his body to look at Emilia who was behind him. His right hand reach for Emilia's shoulder while his mouth giving a sweet smile to her.

"Let's go, Emilia-tan," his voice penetrates the silent moment. Emilia smiled and grabbed his right hand while moving onwards to the carriage that waited for them for hours. Again, Subaru could only follow where Emilia is going since his whole body was under control by her. Both of them stepped into the carriage. Subaru sat next to Roswaal while Emilia sat facing Subaru.

The carriage didn't move yet and they were waiting for Rem. The moment of waiting was over when Rem finally managed to reach the door of the carriage with her brown suitcase that was handled by both of the hands, resting in the middle.

"Sorry I'm late, Roswaal-sama, Emilia-sama and Subaru-kun," she bended her body and bowed, giving her apology to the three of them in the carriage.

"No-o-o problem. Like people said, late is better tha-a-an never," Roswaal, her master accepted her apology and let her to get in. She sat next to Emilia while resting her suitcase on her hips.

The pilot of the carriage closed the carriage's door. They heard the growl of the ground dragon before the carriage started to moved slowly along the castle's path. The carriage was shaky and bumpy but none of them even care about it.

Subaru observed the streets of the city. People and demi-humans are walking, trading, selling and some even arguing. The streets were never empty and quiet. It is always busy and loud. This is Lugunica, the capital of Lugunica. He changed his attention from people and the streets to the sky. Beautiful, blue clear sky was resting above them, moving along with their carriage. Then he realized, the world he was standing on right now was never rains. No rains but he did saw snow instead back at the moment where Emilia died. Maybe it's because of Puck's power? In his mind, the world and the country he lived on right now were never rains.

They passed the gate of the city, huge white colored pillars acts as a gate and the border of the city. The bumpy, cobblestone road were replaced with straight, dirt path that were know as the main highway to the Mather's domain.

"Subaru…" Emilia's voice was heard rather than the rolling sound of the wheels. Subaru looked and acts as he was called. His brown eyes directly locked at Emilia.

"I forgot to tell you about your reward," she turned back and grabbed a sack, similar with the sack that he was handed before by the wise man.

"Here you g…" Emilia leaned and handed it to Subaru but it all go onto sudden stop. The carriage aren't moving and Emilia stuck at her position, leaning forward handing him the sack. Not even a sound was heard passing by Subaru's ears. It was silent.

Soon, the dark, black fog surrounded the carriage and the inside of it. Subaru was overwhelmed by his fear as the surrounding gets darker similar to when he was silence when he tried to tell than he has the ability to _return by death_. But now, it is different. He can move, no unseen hand grabs his chest or heart. It was complete silence no more than the sound of his mind.

He realized he was standing with his right hand grabbing a plastic bag filled with instant noodle that he brought from the convenient store just a few months ago. Shock filled his mind and he throws the plastic bag in front of him. The black fog covers his feet below the knees. He couldn't see where he threw his plastic bag or even, his shoes. He feels something… or someone is in front of him. At a sudden speed, he raises his head and looked forward. A phantom, probably a woman since her hair was slightly visible with her red, glazing eyes standing two meters away from him. The dark, black fog was from her and it is true to say that it was Satella, the jealous witch.

"Subaru…" her voice, filled with mixture of woman voices that echoes through the surroundings called his name. Subaru was already in shock and fear. He was completely flinched and cannot move because of his fear, seeing the witch that controls his heart. His mouth was widely opened of shocked and his eyes stared at the red, glazing evil eyes.

"Don't you… give me… the… love?" her unseen hands approach towards flinched Subaru. He only can see the hands slowly stroking and grabbing his chest with his eyes wide opened. He doesn't know when will the hand crushes his heart or when will the hand stops.

"What…What love did you want?!" shouted Subaru, in his anger and fear. The hands stopped what they were doing earlier.

"I can't believe I'm… I'm still in control by you! Damn it!" he leaned forward and give it a shout. The witch didn't do anything even a slight movement same as the hands. Subaru didn't care if he died or not but to express his anger, he willing to do anything.

"You did suck my mana right? Right?! So that, I didn't take the reward! So, I can't live happily in this world! Right?!" his veins was visible on his face as he keep shouting in front of the witch. A question suddenly passed his mind, if she did suck it, then why did she didn't want me to receive the reward? Did the reward have something with the witch? Some of the thought that passed his mind.

"Please, just leave me alone! If you really want my love, than let me live! Don't bother my life!" his head looked downward at his right, expressing his anger. He couldn't live like that anymore, being controlled by the witch that he didn't like.

"Fine… but… still I control you… Natsuki Subaru…" the voice of the witch again filled the air and the hands backed up from Subaru's chest but stayed at a place. Then the hands whipped Subaru's body, banishing his existence of solid, living body and soul back to his original body.

* * *

His eyelids were heavy but he tried to lift it with his energy. The sun shines penetrates his eyelids. He was on a king size mattress with white blanket and the view of the ceiling that was really familiar for him. He was at the Roswaal mansion in the room when he first arrived at the mansion, greeted by two, sister maids.

He sits still his blanket covers his feet. He still wears his grey, tracksuit and no signs of the two maids in there. It was just him and a flower in front of him. His bare feet reached the granite, polished floor and tried to stand up. The static, double door was suddenly being pushed inwards by a person and the person's foot stepped in as it was widely opened.

The person behind it was Roswaal, the master in the mansion. He was smiling as usual and with his serious behavior looking at Subaru. The feet of a magic master stepped forward and walk towards Subaru.

"You seem fi-i-ine now, Subaru-kun," said Roswaal. Subaru was thinking, what happened when he was with the witch? How many days had passed? Mystery continued to widen as logic getting thin.

"You aren't from this world right, Subaru-kun?" the sudden word shocked Subaru. It was the word that would never being said by someone else in the mansion. How this weird man did know it?

"Ho-How did you know it?" asked Subaru as he tried to fight his falter. Roswaal smiles and cocked his head up a bit. He did know everything about it since he read a lot of book, or did he?

"The scent of the witch… nothing changed rather than the smell of the co-o-orrupted jealousy," said Roswaal. He did smell the scent but when? Did he smelled it from the arrival of Subaru or did he smell it from time Subaru meets the witch in the carriage? Subaru's confused face expressed all he feels right now. Roswaal suddenly walks towards the door and stopped right below the threshold.

"Follow me, let's make this done," said Roswaal looking at Subaru at the corner of his eyes. Subaru indeed follow him from the back. They walked along the hallway and stopped at a door. At the right of the door was a painting of a forest and a bouquet of flowers sitting right in its vase. Roswaal rotates its knob and pushed it inwards revealing the interior of the room.

It was a familiar place for Subaru. Filled with shelves of books and green colored granite mosaics as its floor and of course, a young loli, as what Subaru called her, sitting on her chair reading a random book everyday while guarding the forbidden library. Her attention turned from the book to the both of the men that slowly enter the room. She closed her book as what she was reading right now and stands on her feet, putting the book aside of her.

"Roswaal-sama, its being a long time you didn't get in here, I suppose," said Beatrice raising her head trying to look the face that he considered as her master.

"Quiet a whi-i-ile, I think," both of them looked at Subaru. Their attention was drawn by the strong smell of the witch. Subaru's eyes tend to look both of them, changing the direction it looks as fast as it could.

"The smell, it's… so strong," Beatrice walks towards Subaru who was standing still next to a shelf.

"Subaru was not from this world. That's why I came here. Maybe, there are some books that can he-e-elp us," Roswaal got next to Beatrice. Roswaal keeps his smile on his face while Beatrice gave her serious look. She gave her sigh and closed her eyes, signing that she willing to help Roswaal.

"Roswaal-sama. I think there is some kind of book in here that might help us… and Subaru. I will look for it, I suppose," she immediately walks towards the nearest shelf as she talks. She looked all the books in the shelf trying to find the right one while Roswaal and Subaru stand still looking what she was doing.

* * *

Hours passed and she didn't found the right book yet. Subaru sat on the floor, tired standing for hours but Roswaal still in his standing position. He didn't even showed a sign of exhaustion and impatient. He was calm and still smiling looking at Beatrice, struggling finding a book.

"Ros-chi, you didn't feel tired yet?" Subaru tried to talk with Roswaal. Roswaal gave his look using his eyes acting with the question that was given earlier by Subaru.

"I think I should as-s-sk you, why did you feel ti-i-ired that easily?" Subaru silenced. None of a single word got out from his mouth. He bended his head downwards looking the floor while thinking what happen if he did return back to his old life.

Beatrice approached both of them while handing over a book to Roswaal. "Here, this might be the one," Roswaal reached his right hand to take the book off from Beatrice's hands. Subaru stands up and attempt to look at the book from Roswaal's left side. Roswaal inspect the book slowly as he opens it, reading the content in it.

"I made a thought, I suppose…" both Roswaal and Subaru turned their attention on Beatrice to hear what she will be saying.

"Subaru was dragged to this world by the witch in order to save someone, I suppose. This means that Subaru were the one to replace the one that the witch did want to save," explained Beatrice while slowly anchors herself onto the chair she sat on everyday. Her hands reached for the book that she last read.

"So, it does mean that…"

"You are the replacement of a previous other people's life. The witch protects the previous person's life inside you and gave you a protection by injecting her scent into you," said Roswaal cutting Subaru's thought while reading the book.

"So, it is possible to bring me back to my world?" asked Subaru. A moment of silence arrived as the two of the wisdom magic users are doing what they are doing, ignoring Subaru's question.

"Yes, I suppose," answered Beatrice but her eyes were still focusing on her book.

"Yet, we must remove the witch's scent first before we can do the ritual or we will be dead, I suppose," continued Beatrice again. Subaru was in complete silence. It is possible to remove the scent? But how?

"I know exa-a-actly how to remove it," Roswaal closed his book and stands proudly as he knows how. Beatrice and Subaru turned their attention to this magic master wanted to know the waited answer.

"We will need to…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This is the second chapter and was published a day after the first one. Firstly, I want to thank you for those who have read my story from the start and I appreciate the time you guys did in reading my stories. Also, thanks for telling me my mistakes and I'll try to fix it as long as the story goes on. I realized that this story wasn't that long and it didn't really set at Roswaal's mansion but I think, next chapter will be a long one and an interesting one as you continued to read it. Another thing, the third chapter will be a week late since I got an exam approaching so I might pause it for a moment. Sorry, but I can't write during exam.

Anyway, thanks again for reviewers of the first chapter; Titan0fPower, Brendanjoke and ExTeliteBro and the viewers and followers for your support.


	3. Chapter 3: Hunting Mabeast

**Early Author's Note:** My biggest apologize for those who waited this next chapter to done. It took almost two weeks to done this chapter and that's because of a few reasons. Firstly, I couldn't write when the exam (test) week but I got failed in maths , I didn't have time to write because of a few works that needed to be done and well, a few trouble with computer so it does gave a me a great pause but thanks to god, I've finished it! Well, that's all, happy reading guys!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Hunt for Mabeast**

Subaru's feet stepped out from the forbidden library, leaving both Roswaal and Beatrice inside the room. He walked along the hallway, passing each doors as he walks while thinking about the things that they had discussed earlier.

" _We will need to find a few ingredients first before we can start the ritual. The ingredients are…"_ the moment of it flashes back in his mind.

"A mabeast's meat for each mabeast type, 10 freshly harvest _appa_ 's, the kingdom's sword and…" he tried to recite all of the ingredients that he will need to find, trying to remember each of it.

"…And a demon's hair," he said to no one else except for him. The swirling stairs was just ahead of him and Emilia in her way up. Since he was so concentrate on his tasks, he didn't know that Emilia was there.

"A mabeast meat… where can I find it?" he whispers as he keeps moving forward towards Emilia. He didn't saw her since he bended his head down looking the floor.

His body crashed with Emilia while his forehead crashes with Emilia's nose. It was awkward moment for both of them. Subaru was shocked looking himself crashing with the woman he loves, awkwardly.

"Subaru, are alright?" asked Emilia with her worried face staring directly at Subaru.

"A…a…aaa… I'm okay!" he said as fast as he could. He laughed and scratched the back of his head. Emilia only can smile looking at him with his childish behavior.

"Oh, you did respond now! A month ago, you are like a soulless person. I couldn't do anything and considered it was my fault," Subaru stands quietly after hearing what Emilia had said. Thought after thought came in. Did he faint for another month? Why a moment he met with the witch does equals to a month? His mouth really wants to ask a question now so he does thinks about it.

"Did I faint again?" asked Subaru opening his eyes wide and wild. The question made Emilia tilt her head a bit to the right.

"Ummm… no, I guess," Subaru reaction was weird. His mouth widely opens now while his eyes keeping wild as it was. His iris shrinks to the minimum size. He backed up a few steps before stopping.

"You did wake up and Ram and Rem complaints that you didn't even talked. When I went to see you, you didn't even look at me. When I talk, you didn't even respond. It all happen after I gave you the sack so I have the sack checked by Beatrice. She didn't spot anything weird from the sack, though. I considered it was my fault then," Emilia closed her eyes, feeling guilty. Subaru's fear changed into a complete apology without a reason. He didn't want to see Emilia feels guilty just for a thing that she didn't even know.

"If I did that, I'm sorry, Emilia-tan," Subaru approaches Emilia and touched her left shoulder. Both of her violet eyes looked at both of Subaru's Hazelnut-brown eyes, looking the eye of a gentleman. She started to smile again and left her guilt face.

"Maybe it's just because I think of it too much, isn't it?" asked Emilia with her soft, sweet voice. Emilia suddenly hugs Subaru. He was flinched and didn't move as Emilia embrace him. It was a complete different feel when the person he loves suddenly hugs him.

She soon ends her embrace and looked happily at Subaru with a hoping eye. Both of them stared at each other in the silent hallway.

"I'm happy to see you healthy, Subaru," said Emilia and then she left Subaru there, flinched in his position. His mouth slowly smiles in happiness and then he chuckled. His action soon changed when he remembered again that he had a task to do.

"Wait… what did I asked to do again? Arghhh… damn it!" he shouted, cursing himself for forgetting the thing he need to do. The whole hallway echoes with his cursing words and almost all people in that hallway could here it.

Ram is the one who heard the loud, cursing voice of Subaru. She tends to here the whole words while doing her sweeping jobs.

"Barusu…" she sighed and keep sweeping while hearing the cursing words that Subaru had shouted.

" _Damn it! How the hell I could forgot it?!"_ some of the words that keep repeating at the hallway by Subaru.

* * *

"That's the problem of you, I suppose. You can't even remember a thing," complained Beatrice while reading her book, focusing her eyes on the spell book.

"Don't be like that, Beako! I am just… confused," shrugged Subaru.

Beatrice turned her eyes from the book to look at Subaru with her serious face and said, "Still your problem, I suppose," and then she looked back at the book.

Subaru feels a little annoyed by the reply she gave. He didn't want to lose with the drill-loli so he started again.

"Well then…" said Subaru closing his eyes in pride.

Beatrice looked at him and gave a simple "hmm?" Subaru stands proudly and he slowly opens his eyes, getting ready to say something.

"…Beako! I challenge you to hunt mabeast with me, together!" Subaru pointed the drill-loli while giving his proud pose, cocking his eyebrows together. Beatrice didn't even act but she gave a long sigh.

"Are you challenging me or asking me to appoint you?" said Beatrice, focusing on her book. Subaru's face turned into pale and his sweat fell as the cause of awkwardness. He was embarrassed and once again, being defeated by a 12 years old looking loli. He eventually gave his sigh.

"Fine! You win, Beako! But next time…" he pointed his index finger directly at Beatrice and he didn't finish his shout. He bitted his lower lips and pointed his hands down. He turned back and went to the door, pulling it inwards and closes it as soon as he was outside. Beatrice can only smile, happy of her victory beating Subaru on a talk.

"Not that hard, I suppose," she said, closing her book and grabbed another book to read.

* * *

Subaru was outside, lying on the yard himself looking at the clear blue sky of the afternoon. It was hot but the sun didn't directly shine to him since it was blocked by the mansion's shadow. The sound of the birds covers the ambient and the breeze softly blows his spiky black hair. He was relaxed and indeed, none of the troubles bothers him.

A few footsteps were heard coming from the right direction. He looked and it was Rem standing blocking the light of the sun from Subaru's face. He rise himself from lying position to sit. Rem was smiling to him with her eyes closed.

"Roswaal is calling you, Subaru-kun," Subaru face turned to look at the mansion and then back to Rem.

"Did he? What for?" asked Subaru, trying to stand up on his feet. Rem did her shrug and shakes her head. She turned and went towards the mansion herself, leaving Subaru stuck at his position. Didn't want to waste time no more, he immediately ran and chased Rem from behind.

Both of them were outside of Roswaal's office. They were getting ready to enter their master's office especially Rem who is always very polite.

"Are you ready, Rem-rin?" he smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

"I don't understand, Subaru-kun but I did want to understand," she pushed the double, wooden door inwards. Roswaal was there, sitting on his chair looking directly at Subaru.

"Ah… Subaru-kun, Rem, come i-i-in," Roswaal rests his hands on the work table. His intimidating face plus his smile already felt like a grim in front of them. Subaru and Rem stand in front of their master, waiting for his speech coming out from his mouth.

"Subaru…" his eyes looked at Subaru. Subaru didn't even do a face, he was relaxed, and doing his sweet smile to the man he spoke with.

"I might want to request something from both you," continued Roswaal while his normal smile still visible on his very known face. Both of them; Subaru and Rem looked at each other, thinking what kind of request will Roswaal wanted them to do.

"Pardon me, Roswaal-sama. What is the request you wanted us to do," Rem politely asked while her voice kept down. Subaru didn't do anything as well as Roswaal. Then, the magic master hands her a jar, same like the jar used to put pickles. Rem looked and carefully grabbed the jar, immediately hugs it with both of her hands.

"This request must be a bi-i-it… unreasonable but I really need it. You two, please grab me a piece of mabeast meat, both in the forest and the whale. Could you do that?" his eyes turned directly at Subaru. In his mind, Subaru already knows what he is going to do. Subaru does a single nod to him, signing Roswaal that he already knows what to do.

"Yes, I understand, Ros-chi!" Subaru stands firmly while give it a shout. Rem only looked with her confused face. That is such a weird request from Roswaal though. Rem turned her face against Subaru and faced Roswaal, wanting to ask a question.

"But Roswaal-sama, why did you ask for such… weird favor?" asked Rem looking directly at Roswaal. The face of Roswaal turned into an explaining one. He stands on his feet, lifting himself away from his soft, leather chair.

"You know… It's been a lo-o-ong time since the last ritual I-i-I made. So…" his intimidating face leaned forward in front of Rem's face. Rem was shocked by that sudden look. There was no smile spotted on his face but instead, a serious face enters.

"…is it a problem if I ask you both for that request?" Roswaal's voice turns intimidating and coarse. Subaru's hand was sweating as this is the second time he saw Roswaal turns serious. He thought about the last time where Beatrice protects him from Roswaal's attack while he fled away. No idea why he's still thinks the thing that will not and impossible to happen right now.

Rem slowly bowed while saying "I'm sorry, Roswaal-sama," and backed up again standing firmly. "I will promise that we will take the items that you've requested from us," said Rem again.

Roswaal's face shines again with his daily smile. The look changed to normal again. The fear had left Subaru and he's able to smile again, giving his sigh.

"It's a-a-alright but never… doubt my wish next time," said Roswaal heading back to his chair and immediately sit on it.

Both of them stepped out from Roswaal's office, closing both of its doors. Subaru's eyes locked on the large, transparent jar that Rem is holding right now.

"Subaru…" his eyes turned to look at the voice's owner; Rem.

"Get yourself a weapon… because…" Rem spoke with her head looked at the floor. Then, she looked up towards Subaru and continued "…we will be hunting mabeasts!" and her shining blue eyes represent her demonic behavior, the lust for blood and soul, stared directly on Subaru's dead-fish's brown eyes.

* * *

They were a bit away from the mansion right now, walking along the dirt path which was surrounded by huge forest area. The sun was almost on its horizon but they didn't care. The sky was orange in color and the clouds started to fade along with the remaining sunlight. The only thing that shines their way is a single lantern brought by Rem. Even if the light didn't as good as a flashlight but it's still does its job, shining the dim and soon dark path.

Both of their feet steps on the same rhythm while walking at the exact same speed. Rem was holding a lantern with her left hand. Subaru equipped himself with a sword that was given by Ram before they go for the hunt. Its handle was golden colored and its blade was perfectly sharpened. The sword was on Subaru's right hip, staying in its cover waiting for being drawn.

The sun reaches its limit and shifted it with the night's darkness. Subaru's fear was on top of his head, getting ready to stab him from the top. He couldn't assure if they are safe out here during the dark of the night. His eyes were dead, shrinking to the last limit of it looking at the surroundings.

"Ummm… Rem…" said Subaru calling Rem's name with his shaky voice. Rem replied with an "hmmm?"

"Are you sure we are… safe out here?" Subaru's face started to sweat. A single noise had already scared him to his limit. His face was pure pale just by hearing the hissing sound at the forest. Rem smiled looking at his scared behavior, jumped at a sudden without warning.

The sound of chains was heard, echoing through the forest around them. It was Rem's chain mace and she's holding it with her right hand. The purple colored deadly mace had triggered Subaru's bad memory; being killed by Rem. It was a painful moment but he couldn't over think or he will fall upon his fear and anxiety.

"Don't worry, Subaru-kun. This is the effective way to catch a mabeast. Even if we're being outrun, I will still there protecting you," said Rem with the sound of the chains filled the atmosphere while they walk.

"No…" Rem was shocked hearing the sudden voice. She turned and looked at Subaru, bending his head down looking at the ground as he walks with both of his hands locked in his pocket.

"I am the one that should have protected us… and I am the one who will protect you!" shouted Subaru looking at the stars above before looking at Rem's face. Her watery eyes soon falls its tears.

After a while of walking in the dark path surrounded by the forest, Rem came in a stop and looked around. She might have spotted something around that might be near them. Subaru stopped and draws his sword out from his hip and hold it with both of his hands. His eyes kept looking around trying to find the threat.

"Here!" at a sudden, Rem crashes in through the forest and went farther into it. Subaru ran trying to catch behind her. Subaru focuses on the light the lantern's made and keeps following it. He couldn't see what is around him or what kind of threat will hit him. All he could think is that he need to protect Rem as she runs into the dark, large forest of the Mather's Domain.

She stopped right in the middle of an opening in the forest. Subaru run and run until he could see the blue hair and the maid dress of Rem. She was there; her chain mace that once killed him was on the ground waiting for its owner to give it a swing.

Rem turns and looked at exhausted Subaru who is right behind her, bending his body while catching his breath. Her single, shining horn suddenly appears above her forehead and she turned her head to look straight, facing the danger ahead.

Subaru was shocked after hearing the sounds of the mabeasts were around them. His grip gain tighter as the growling sound of the mabeasts keeps approaching from everywhere. He backed up moving towards Rem backwards until he feels Rem's body at his back.

"Subaru-kun…" Rem tightened both of her hands. Subaru gave a "Guh…" while looking Rem at the corner of his eyes. His sweat filled his dirty face and his hands was shaking by the fear that possessing him as he waits for Rem continuing her speech.

"… I'll buy us some time," suddenly, Rem swings her chain mace and mows the trees in front of her, destroying it into pieces.

The mabeasts, approximately four of them jumped out of nowhere but another swing from Rem did blow their head off. The blood splats on the ground and paints it with the dark mabeasts blood. The carcasses of the mabeasts were on the ground, headless. Subaru couldn't do anything but to watch the violent blows Rem made, crushing the mabeast in front of her.

"Subaru-kun! Get the meat before more comes!" shouted Rem while mowing another row of mabeasts popping out from the dark forest.

Subaru remembered the purpose they went there and he tried to drag the nearest corpse to the safest place which is in the middle of the opening. He found the nearest corpse and it was headless and its body was crushed by the mace. His shaking hands went to reach and grab its back feet. The dead corpse was dragged by him into the middle between Rem and the forest border.

As Rem keeps buying the needed time, she was getting exhausted due to lack of mana around. She looked at busy Subaru but he didn't even cut even a piece of the meat yet.

"Subaru-kun! Do it now! I can't hold much longer!" a mabeast jumped and grabbed her back with its claws. She didn't even shows the face of pain but instead, gave an annoyed face and she falls with the mabeast, crushing it with her back. The blood stains her body and even more mabeast was there trying to kill her but none of them ever got a chance.

The shaky hands of Subaru tried to cut a piece of flesh from the fresh, crushed carcass but his effort couldn't even slice it. The sword was surely sharp since Subaru himself saw Ram cuts a rock with it so why couldn't it cut even a slice of the mabeast's meat?

"Damn it! Cut it… please!" shouted Subaru in the middle of a battle between mabeasts and them. The moon shines the battlefield filled with mabeasts carcasses and the only hero there was Rem, killing until the last of her breath while Subaru tried to getting away from the battle and does his job.

A huge amount of horde came into the battlefield from the forest and they stopped in front of Rem, looking her with the eyes of revenge. Rem could not do even a thing after being shocked by a sudden presence of the whole pack in front of her.

"I failed, Subaru," her chain mace dropped on the ground. The mabeasts was getting ready to attack, growling their anger to her.

The mabeast launched their attack, full throttled towards flinched Rem. The first mabeast almost got the bite but was stopped by Subaru, stabbing its mouth with his sword. That was the first and there's still many mabeasts to be kill.

Their work came to an end when a mysterious man suddenly appear out of nowhere, slashing the mabeasts with unbelievable speed. He stopped and the mystery was solved. It was Wilhem, with his household uniform and three long rapiers at his left hip. He looked at bloody face Subaru and slowly approaches him.

"Wil…Wilhem-sama," said Subaru, shocked by his perfect presence timing. He stopped in front of Subaru and leaned his head to look at the back of Subaru where he saw two other people were there standing guard.

The two people were Ram and Ferris. Subaru turned and saw them standing, Ferris with his sword on his right hand while Ram immediately rushed to Rem with her worried emotion conquered her. They were safe now after a long battle in the middle of the dark night only being enlightened by a single lantern brought by Ram.

"Oh… so that's why both of you came here, isn't it?" said Ferris after being told the long story by Subaru.

"So why don't you cut it when you still have the time?" said Ferris again, stating his question.

Subaru holds the sword in his left hand and grabbed it tightly while his eyes staring the reflection of himself on the sword's blade. He couldn't think why a very sharp sword could not even hurt the flesh of a dead mabeast? Maybe it is magical or something that might hook with it. He thought.

"I can't even slice the flesh!" the faces of the people there turned into a "huh?"

"How could that be impossible?" Ferris slowly walks to Subaru and hands his right hand to take the sword. He took it and squatted, attempting to cut a piece of flesh from the dead, crushed carcass. The sword's sharp blade touches the flesh and Ferris slowly move the blade forth and back but it didn't even show a sign of opening on the carcass.

"Huh?" Ferris was shocked seeing the sword suddenly acts as it was blunt. He tried by slicing it faster but it didn't work out either until he gave up and stopped thus giving a long sigh.

Ferris face turned to look at Subaru and said "Well, what do you _knyow_? It's _nyot_ working at all!" and he stands on his feet, handing the sword back to its original owner.

"That's not how you do it," said Wilhem slowly getting near the carcass. Both Subaru and Ferris turned their head at the same time, looking at the source of the voice.

"Wilhem-sama, did you exactly know how to properly cut it?" asked Subaru leaning his body forward with his eyes getting wilder. Ferris waited for Wilhem's answer while looking around. The moment of pause was filled with the ambient sound of the forest. Wilhem didn't answer and he squatted, looking at the mabeast's carcass.

"The mana of this mabeast is strong. Maybe, this mabeast had stolen some mana from other," the old, wise sword devil draws his sword from his left hip.

"When its mana was strong and full, the body of the mabeast will be fully protected by the mana itself," his sword glows in blue color. He putted the tip of the blade on the mabeast corpse but he didn't do anything yet. Both Subaru and Ferris waited for the next action that the old man will do.

"The only way to penetrate it…" he pushed the sword and the blade penetrates the carcass. Both Subaru and Ferris was amazed looking the carcass can be finally cut by a sword, thanks to Wilhem. "…is to suck the mana that protects it," said Wilhem while slowly cutting and slicing the flesh perfectly for Subaru.

The cube shaped meat was putted in the crystal clear jar with half-full bocco juice in it to preserve the meat's freshness. Subaru looked in the jar, staring at the small piece of dark purple mabeast flesh.

"Is that enough, Subaru-dono?" said Wilhem, tried to stand by using his sword as a support. Subaru single nodded to him, telling him it's enough and a question passed his mind that would require asking.

"Oh, Wilhem-sama,"

"Hmmm?" Wilhem turned his eyes at Subaru, responding to the call.

"I wonder, what are you doing here?" Subaru asked the question that passes his mind to the one he would ask for.

"Exactly, we came here to claim the mining rights in this domain that we have deal for under the order of Crusch-sama," Ferris answered the question instead of the old man. The response were full and bright that they were there to declare the mining rights in the Mather's Domain that Subaru had offered last time. It is proven that deal is a deal for them and they would never forget a deal.

* * *

They left the dangerous spot and headed to the main path that leads to the mansion. It was dark and the sky was starless. The night breeze blows through the surroundings, giving an extreme low temperature to the one who gets hit by it.

Rem, Ram and Subaru walks heading back to the mansion, walking along the dirt path. They just steadily walk in silence, killing the darkness with their only light source which is the lantern. Subaru holds the only task that he could have ever tasked for; holding the dead flesh in a jar.

It feels like walking back home takes longer time than the time they would have taken to walk hunting the mabeasts. All of them were exhausted especially Rem who was the one to buy Subaru the time he needed. It is also a boring moment, walking without any conversation and was just filled with the sound of the leaves.

"Co-cold…" the only man there takes the complaint that everyone wanted to say at that time. Both of the sisters which are at both side of him turned their eyes to his chilling face.

"Yes I agree, Barusu," said Ram with a low, soft voice of exhaustion.

Subaru did happy that he managed to live from the great blow of the mabeasts. If it couldn't because of Rem, he could have died out there. His heart couldn't thank her much and he didn't think that saying 'thank you' would be enough for him. He looked at her bloody face, looked at the face who have saved him from the danger and the face who he will owe his life to.

After hours of walking in the darkness of the night and the coldness of it, they finally reached the mansion. They stopped in front of the front door, resting their feet after the tiring walking.

"Rem… back at the forest…" Subaru spoke while his face looked the stone floor. His eyes widely open and his sweat shines his exhausted face. Rem looked shockingly at the sudden call. Her blue eyes locked at despair, disappointed face of Subaru. She couldn't think what happened to Subaru or… did she made a mistake that have made Subaru upset? She keeps thinking but at the same time, didn't wanted to be overwhelm by her extreme anxious.

"You've saved me… I could never think that… I'm the one that…" his gaze falls to the ground. His eyes closed tightly, facing his irresponsibility and despair as he tried to finish his speech.

"…that I'm the one who will protect you, instead! I am a coward, the biggest brat in the world!" Subaru leaned his body forward, closing his eyes while screaming to his end. Rem could only cuddled her palms together while watching Subaru screamed and yelled while cursing himself for such being a coward but otherwise, Rem didn't think he is a coward after all. It's just that he doesn't have enough skills and knowledge to fight against such powerful enemy, in a great number. He stopped and took a few breaths before spoke again.

"Rem… I'll promise that next time I will-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt but you should stop the drama already. I'm tired and freezing so…could we please get inside?" Ram cut in Subaru's speech. Subaru mumbled and hummed giving his anger for the interruption.

"Onee-sama! Could you please?!" his eyes get wild and both of his hands lifted on showing his complaint. Ram didn't even felt guilty for that but instead, she stands up and walks towards the front double door. Her hands reached the door before pushing it inwards.

"Well… I'm going to sleep. Continue your drama, Barusu," her left foot enters the mansion followed by her right foot. Subaru didn't have the mood to continue and he anchors himself to sit on the white, stone stairs in front of the front door while his eyes looking straight to the yards.

"It's okay, Subaru-kun," his eyes soon turned to the corner to look at the voice's owner but his head remain static. His guilt is more powerful than the knights combined with the dragons. His heart is pounding itself and his brain was blown by the thoughts that are swirling in it.

Rem approaches him from the right direction of him and sat next to where he sat. Her head dropped onto Subaru's shoulder and her blue eyes stared at the stars above. Subaru's head felt lighter to move and he rotates his head, wanting to see the blue haired maid who is leaning on him while resting her head on his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter if you did protect me or not. All that matters is that we still alive and breathing and I still can cuddle with you, feel the warmth of your body and the beat of your heart…" she puts her right hand on Subaru's chest, slowly lands it before reaching its limit. Subaru was indeed shocked after a soft touch was felt on his chest and saw Rem's hand was behind the feel. He gulps and sweated and his anger to himself cools down a bit while he continued to look at the stars.

"…and we did complete our task… getting back home in one piece and still breathing is ou-… I mean, your great achievement," at the cold, freezing night, they cuddled together looking at the view above them. Despite the harsh condition that they went through, they will always be a good thing behind it.

"Mission accomplished," said Subaru, slowly reaching his hands to stroke Rem's head.

'I wish I could bring her to my old life… if it's possible,' he thought.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So there we are! The story keep on going with the quest that he must do to get himself back to his real world. Again, I'm sorry for being late publishing this chapter and I'm really story if it does not satisfying enough. I went through many things and struggled to write it but what do you know, I've finished it. Anyway, thanks for reading my average story and for those who reviewed it. I appreciate your time to read my story despite its flaws.


	4. Chapter 4: Hard Times in Capital (P1)

**Chapter 4: Hard Times in Capital**

It's not a time to celebrate yet or even rest. Even if he had finished a task, he instead got more waiting in his life just wanted to be finished. Subaru is packing his bag, a black leather backpack given by Roswaal a few days ago in order to finish his task quick. His next quest will be neither hard nor easy. Three in line of his schedule; Grab 10 freshly harvested _Appa_ s, cut the meat from the While Whale's Carcass and steal a kingdom's sword. The word 'steal' has already playing in his mind. How to 'steal' the kingdom's sword without being slain by the guards? If not, how to 'steal' some of it in the armory without being detected? His brain trembles upon the great blow of the extreme, risky task. Without an inside man, it would be a hard job but he need to done it, though.

He packed his items; a dagger, a weird blue stone, some few clothes and the _gospel_ (though, he doesn't know why he should bring that). The last he could fit in his bag is the jar that contains the meat of the mabeast in it. He stopped, his eyes locked at the floating chunk of dead flesh. He thought of himself, once he died. He felt the extreme pain in his mind and his heart follows. _Ignore_ he thought and he puts the jar in his leather pack.

Almost an hour of packing his own travelling goods, he at last stepped his feet outside his room, looking its view before he goes. The single bed was tidied up and the floor was cleaned. _I will miss this room someday_ he thought as he slowly closing the door.

Walking his heavy feet after a long walk back at yesterday was surely a great challenge for his tired body. He proceeded as he keeps thinking his future, _is it better to stay here or to get back at Japan?_ He thinks. At downstairs, he saw nothing much rather than an empty space of hall and the double door between it. He walk towards the door and pushed it. The sunlight crashing into the empty spaces and stabbed Subaru's eyes giving him an immediate response towards it by raising his left hand, blocking the light.

A gloved hand lands on his left shoulder and it is familiar. He turned his head and looked behind him. It is Roswaal looking with his everyday smile and he seems wanted to say something to him.

"Well, I hope you remember the…"

Emilia popped out of nowhere from behind him. It was a dangerous attempt trying to say the thing if other people were there especially Emilia. Her eyes closed with her joy face. Roswaal's eyes widen and he stopped even a slight move but only a few shakes do visible on his hands. Subaru does the same too, shocked by the sudden presence. Both of them flinched with their eyes wide and wild and their face showered in sweat.

"What are you guys discussing about?" her face was between both of the guys, looking at their sweaty faces one at a time.

"No-Nothing special!" Roswaal back a step and wiped his sweats with his right palm. He walks, ignoring the shaking of his hands and moved towards the carriage that stopped at the front of the Mansion.

Subaru's face also grew tighter. He couldn't tell neither about the discussion nor his wish to return. Emilia stood in front of him with her hands on her waist and her face wrinkled wanting to ask her favor.

"Subaru, tell me the truth…" Subaru gulped and his sweat making his face as he just took a shower.

"…what did you two talked about?" said Emilia, leaning her face towards Subaru's.

"It's just…I just wanted to leave the mansion for a few days and go to the Capital for some… task," his voice spoke the least he could offer.

"Alone?" her head leaned forward.

"Alone," her face looks like she was satisfied enough with the answer. Subaru at the other side, hoped for the right answer, no more questions or answers. At last, Emilia went back standing straight and her face back to normal Emilia.

"Very well," his eyes calmed and his sweats stopped. The half-elf walked her way towards the carriage outside and his eyes followed.

She stopped down the stairs and her head remains straight.

"Are you coming or not?" she turned her head, making her pinky cheeks visible to look from Subaru. His eyes shone and he rushed down the stairs, chasing her as she slowly goes.

"Hey! Wait for me!" he said while running.

* * *

It's been hours of traveling in the carriage, feeling the bumps, hearing the sound of growling dragon and spinning wheels and the shrieking sound made by the woods of the carriage. It's not the best ride but it's the only transport to reach the Capital in time. The driver of the carriage was a man called by the name of Paul by his fellow partners. He is a thin man with brown hair and green eyes. He is young but he's older than Subaru though. He's very loyal to the mansion since the tragedy of the assault so he wanted to pay his soul debt by offering his service to the mansion for whole his life.

They passed the remaining of the Flügel Tree along the highway. The speed of the carriage was surely enough to say that it was another one hour journey before reaching the Capital. Subaru sat, looking outside the view of the mass meadow once a battlefield fighting the white whale until its end. He would never forget the fear he went through during the battle. The memories of it still stuck in his mind and he could see it playing with his own eyes.

His eyes looked at the left corner of it and saw Roswaal at the opposite side. He was sitting there for more than an hour with the book he read since they departed from Mather's domain. No idea what he's reading. His head turned to the left with his eyes still at the corner and saw Emilia, sitting next to him, dozing off. _How cute when she's asleep_ he thought and gave a smile entertained by her sleeping reaction.

"She's cute isn't it?" Puck, the cat-like spirit popped out from her hair. He floats and acted as he was lying in the air with his right paw supporting his head.

"Yes and it's hilarious," Subaru said calmly.

"Well…" Puck sits in the air, floating around with his hand crossed and his eyes closed. His mouth slowly smiled and then grinned.

"I sense a lie back at the mansion. You shouldn't tell a lie to…" Roswaal closed and smacked his book with all his energy. His smile got off from his face. Both the spirit and the 18 year old boy are in a silent once they were flinched with the sudden action. Roswaal's eyes narrowed and looked both of them one at a time.

"Speak and you'll be history," he spoke, giving a stare to Subaru. His stare itself had stabbed Subaru's heart. It was both scary and awkward but better described as scary. Puck, the great spirit that can cast his deadly magic and hexes, was also intimidate by the lone, lifeless stare. All they can do are to remain silent along their journey.

* * *

They reached the capital and passed the huge, gateless gate. Emilia was awake and she looked enjoyed by the view at the streets. It was full of joy and happiness and they realized, the celebration for the subjugation victory was not ended yet. _How long did they celebrate such victory? It's been almost four months after the battle and they still celebrating it like it were just happened yesterday. How weird!_ He thought. They stopped near the gate of the castle since it's the limit for carriages.

"Stop here, this is the limit!" the guard shouted while pointing the blunt looking spear to the dragon. It stopped calmly, didn't even threatening the guard.

All of them departed except for Paul. He wanted to wait with his carriage there and took care of his dragon.

"Alright and thanks, Paul," he didn't talk much so he just wave his right hand standing on his driver seat.

"Ummm…Roswaal, Emilia-tan. I wanted to go somewhere else," Subaru said, stopping both Emilia and Roswaal. Emilia's face shows her worried but Roswaal shines.

"Why, Subaru? Did I do something wrong?" she asked, worried by her doing. Though, she doesn't even does something wrong.

"I'm just got to find some peace around. Also, I can't bother you in your royal election. It's the promise that I'll keep," he said calmly with his voice down.

"But…"

"It's right. Though, he mu-u-ust do something for himself. He can't always rely on us," said Roswaal, cutting Emilia's speech. Her eyes looked at Roswaal's face but he didn't react to that. Finally, she must admit that she's agreed with it.

She gave her sigh and said "Alright but don't be stupid wandering around dangerous alleys,"

That word 'alley' had triggered the memory of the unforgotten; when he first arrived at the world and was saved by a girl named Emilia. It does give him a long time to react until he realized they were already in, passing the gate.

 _I need to find an inn and went to find the ingredients_ he thought as he grinned to himself.

It cost him a long walk from the castle to the town itself and his job was not ended yet. He need to walk more to find the perfect inn for him to stay since he declined the offer Emilia had offered him. Maybe staying at the castle is better but it will make his work harder since he will be observed time to time. He walked for hours and hours but he didn't even found a perfect inn for him.

He found inns but all of them were not perfect for him. Some only Demi-Humans can enter, some are dirty as hell, some are bandit-full and some are too chaotic to enter. It cost him almost a day, walking while carrying his heavy leather bag around the vast and huge city.

He agreed with his mind to rest and he found a perfect resting spot near the fountain in a square, surrounded by stalls. He sat on a bench and putted his bag aside of him. He leaned his weight on the bench and rested his aching muscles while he watching the sky slowly turned its color to orange. He was tired, tired as he can be. He wanted to sleep but he didn't want to be homeless. His eyes keep looking up to the sky. The sunlight soon will be full of darkness in the night but fortunately, the area surroundings were filled with lantern posts so he might survive the fear of darkness.

A few hours passed and he felt a lot better. His aching calms and the tiredness drove off but only his worry on finding an inn didn't leave, yet. He looked around and saw a few people wandering around the square, some merchants packing their stalls and a few kids playing with their glowing ball of some sort.

He soon caught his interest on a sign. It was an inn called Ubsterstone Inn and it seems like the last option for him. He didn't want to stay outside though, so it is a must.

He reached his feet on the inn's door step and saw a man wiping and cleaning the bar counter. The middle aged man glanced at him as he walks into the building.

"We're closin' bud! Try to find somewhere else te' live!"

"But I'm desperate here! I have no where to live!" said Subaru, approaching the bar counter and rest his hands on it. The man stopped wiping the counter and looked at Subaru's tired face.

"Show me, how desperate ye' are?"

Subaru took out a sack of coins that was given by Roswaal at the mansion. He holds it and hangs its thread on his fingers. The sound of the coin startled the barman. He looked closely at the sack, trying to observe what is in it.

"Gold or Copper?" the barman asked as he slowly approaches, standing in front of Subaru.

"Holy coins," the barman shook his head. He didn't even experience a desperate man came at a sudden and offers him a sack of Holy coins.

"One holy coin per two days, how's that?" asked Subaru, negotiating with the barman. "Can one day for a coin?" said the barman. Subaru touched his chin, acting like a rich man in an auction.

"I fear I couldn't do that, mister," this time, the barman touched his chin, stroking his short beard as he thinks.

"Very well, lad. Wait there, I'll show ye' the room layter" an agreement was made and he turned to sit at the nearest table, waiting for the barman to finish his job.

He pulled the chair off from below the table and anchors himself on it. He putted the heavy bag on the table and he rests his head on it despite its hardness.

The barman had done his job and he brought two pints of ale with him. He sat and offers Subaru to drink.

"Sorry but I don't drink," said Subaru as he slowly push the ale further.

The barman chuckled and took a sip of it. He smashed the cup on the table; splatter the ale on the table.

"Sure is. I know ye' won't drink," he stands and went behind the counter. He return back and in his left hand is a bottle of pure water. He grabbed a glass cup from the counter and offers it to Subaru before sitting on his chair.

"So…talkin' 'bout room, eh? I've found ye' one but it does need a deposit," Subaru rolled his eyes and opened the sack. He grabbed a coin and gave it to the barman.

"Ahahah! Ye' gonna like it, bud!" he shouted and sipped another gulp of his ale. Subaru only pour his water but didn't drink it.

"Anyway, the name's Heyern. I'm the owner of this inn," he chuckled as he took another sip.

"My name is Subaru," Heyern nodded and he stands.

"I'm gonna show ye' the room, shall I?" his speak was already polite but maybe his accent made it heard like an outlaw.

"As long as it has a bed, I'll take it," both of them head upstairs in the dim building. The hallway of the upstairs was only enlightened by a single torch. They reached the door for his room. Heyern slowly pushed the door inwards, revealing what's behind it. In the room was a bed, a table lamp and of course, its table. Nothing no more than a small room with a single window.

"Well, it's okay though. I'll take it," Heyern shot him a wink as he leaves Subaru alone in the door step of his room.

"Sleep tight, bud!" said Heyern before vanishing downstairs.

He stepped inside and threw his heavy leather pack on his bed. He lands himself on his bed, joining his bed to feel the comfort of the straw-bed. The pack next him was opened, making the things in it to scattered on the bed. His head turned and saw the jar with dead flesh. He changed his position and sat, grabbing his transparent jar with his hands and putted it at the table, next to the table lamp.

He's ready to sleep and he doesn't know what time was it. A single blow of his breath already putted the fire of the lamp off, making the room dark but the moonlight shines into it. He laid his body on the soft, straw-mattress giving him a goodnight sleep.

* * *

It is morning and he can tell it by the direction of the sun at the east. Subaru yawned, stretched his hands and feet and tried a bit push ups. He made it with the result of 25 push ups and that was fantastic as he called it.

He packed his pack once again and inserted the jar in it. He didn't scared of the jar being shattered because the jar itself can withstand a fall from the second floor of the mansion. His left hand pushed the door and his feet stepped outside the room. He looked once again at his room, remembering the room at the mansion. _I remembered the room and I surely missed its comfort_ he thought before closing the door.

He was just a few steps on the stairs before reaching down the ground and he saw five other people; two men, one girl and two cat-like beast humans were enjoying themselves at the table. Subaru ignored the excitement and move towards Heyern who was wiping the counter. Heyern's eyes glanced at Subaru then he stopped what he was doing earlier.

"Looking hungry, eh?" asked Heyern as he grabbed a pot and putted it on the counter. It was filled with mashed potatoes. It doesn't look tasty but Subaru's stomach was already mad at him.

"What's the breakfast?" he looked in the pot though he already knows what's in it.

"Mashed Potatues as usual if ye' stayed here fer' ten days," he said while turning back to grab a plate for Subaru.

"Potatu?" asked Subaru since the name _appa_ and _peppir_ had already confused him. Heyern went back with a plate with him. He looked at Subaru and said "Hmmm… why? Never heard of _potatues_?"

"Yeah, as well as _appa_ ," Heyern shook his head, hearing the weird respond from Subaru. His eyebrows cocked up, looking confused.

"Where are ye' really from, lad?"

Subaru fell in silent as he stares at him. _Is it worth it to tell him the truth? Maybe, he'll say I'm crazy or something_ he thought before saying "Nothing special, just give me some of it,"

With a confused look, Heyern shoved the mashed _potatues_ and set it loose on Subaru's plate. It was really a mashed potato, despite what they called it. Subaru turned around and tried to find a free table, though there are a lot of them. His feet began to walk, bringing his thin body to the nearest table next to the counter. He pulled the chair and sat. He shoved the mashed potato with his silver spoon provided on his plate, looking at it before putting it in his mouth. The exact taste, it is potato.

The guys behind him were cheering and laughing as they tell their own story. Subaru wondered how many days have they stayed? Or, are they friends of some sort? Subaru relaxed on his own table as he hears what they were talking about.

"So, how's da plan?" said the cat-like person with a brown hair and cat ears. He wears a green robe and a bow equipped on his back. He took a sip of his morning beer.

"Alright, listen…" said the blonde girl that wears a pink robe, probably their leader of some sort, "We sneak in by using some magic."

The other of her guys was murmuring about her suggestion, perhaps they didn't agree with the plan.

"What kind of damn thingie was that, gal?!" the brown haired cat-like human said with his high, Kararagi accent. "We shouldn't use our own magic on em' cause' they're too many for us to take down just on using da magic," he touched his chin and think for a better plan.

Subaru ate the last of his _potato_ meal while watching the bandits do their discussion. He pushed the plate away from him and he chugged the water greedily and spilled a bit on his shirt.

It's been an hour passed and the bandits had gone out, not even a clue where they went to. Subaru is sitting alone at the table while reading some books about basic business. Heyern was at the back of the counter, doing his cleaning job and the other member of the bandit was there too but he was just sitting, opposite to the counter.

Subaru tried thinking his plan to steal the kingdom's sword but none even entered his. He left the book behind at the table and went to the counter, anchoring himself on the stool. His face turned to look at the lone bandit being left behind by his friends.

He has a blonde hair with yellow fox-like ears with a fox like tail popping out from his lower back. His face was usual, a handsome young man with sky blue eyes and clean face. His body was thin and he wears a merchant like outfit, white shirt and long brown trousers covered by the green robe.

His frown spilled over his young, handsome face. He's sad for sure but Subaru didn't have any single clue. The bandit boy took a sip of his beer and slams the cup on the counter. His head slowly turned and face-to-face met with Subaru's.

"Oh…hi," he said with his voice low but clear.

"You looked so sad? What's the problem?" Subaru's eyes widen as he ask. The boy's face turned away and closed his eyes as he was in pain.

"Nothing bad, just…" he turned his gaze at Subaru. "…I was left behind. I was useless to them. Don't you feel that?"

Subaru shrugs and reaches his right hand on the boy's left shoulder. He patted it and gave an ear-to-ear grin. The boy smiled as he saw the funny grin but his smile was then replaced with another frown.

"Don't worry; I was like you too…" Subaru lifts his head, acting as he was looking to a sky. "…but I keep my words that I will be useful to others sometime so don't despair, keep what you're doing."

The bandit boy turned his heavy head to look at Subaru, a smile came across his young face as the last tear drops. Subaru trades him a comforting smile and patted his shoulder. He felt comforted from his despair and he feels the hope he has.

"Wow…I…thank you…ummm…"

"Subaru. Just call me Subaru," Subaru rested his right arm at the counter.

"Well Subaru…thank you…" he handed his hand towards Subaru, wanted to shake Subaru's hand. Subaru shakes his hand and they have a good laugh about it.

"My name is Tom by the way," he set loose the grip and asked for another round of beer.

"Comin' right up!" Heyern shouted and grabbed two pints of beer for them, putting it on the counter.

"I don't drink," Subaru shakes his head and pushed the beer away. Tom grabbed his beer and took a sip of it, releasing a long 'ah…' after the sipping.

"Suit yourself, Subaru. I know you will decline," Tom chugged the beer and finished it in instant. He seems to like beer a lot since he drank a lot. Subaru saw another two empty cup next to him, though he didn't drunk at all.

 _I think I can use his help,_ a thought passed Subaru's mind. After all, Tom is a bandit, maybe he have some skill that can be proved useful. Subaru clears his throat and says, "Ummm… could you help me with some stuff?" and Tom looked him with his curious face.

"Sure can, just tell me…what it is?" he stands from his sitting position, gazing towards Subaru with his questioning face.

"Could you help me out with some stuff? I'll pay you later," Subaru stands and supports his body using his right hand. Both staring each other, Tom thinks what to answer while Subaru shaken while waiting the answer.

"Well…" the moment of silence breaks. "I'll help you," Tom said as he head to the table where he sat before and grab his long sword in the sheath.

"R-Really?" Subaru's head shook after hearing the unexpected answer. His mouth open wide while his eyes turn wild. As Tom went back to the counter, he said "There's nothing to be done here anyway."

Subaru told him what he need and he agreed. At last, they told Heyern that they will go around the capital to find some things. Subaru had readied his backpack and energy while Tom readied himself for a long walk.

"Good luck to yer' both!" Heyern waves from behind his counter.

They got out and the sky was covered in grey, dark clouds. Probably wanted to rain but the temperature was too cold for a rain. _Could this be winter?_ Subaru asked in his lone mind. He looked around, people started to wear sweaters and coats. Perhaps it is winter and it is very near.

The freezing temperature reaches the bone of Subaru as the breeze blows at both of them. They hugged their own body, tried to kill the chilling temperature off their body but it is way to cold without a proper insulation.

"Oh, I forgot it is winter already," Tom said with his shaky voice. Subaru shook his head after hearing the late news, couldn't believe that he could forgot about that. _What kind of thing did he do that had made him forget about the winter?_ Another thought playing in his mind.

Wasting no time outside in the cold pre-winter, they went back inside the inn and Tom lends Subaru another long robe of his. It is a long grey robe, attach with a pair of clasp. It was thick and has a great insulation. They went back outside and both of them feels warm and comfort despite the winter breeze blows its cold to them.

"Better?" asked Tom giving his half-face smile. Subaru nodded and fix the long, thick robe.

* * *

The two walked around the city, trying to find 10 freshly picked _appas_ for Subaru's need. They asked almost to all shops, stalls and merchants but all of them gave the same answer, "They were really that fresh. Ask other people."

At this time, the sun was already up above their head, blazing its light to the city. Subaru's throat was already dry despite the cold surroundings. Luckily, Tom has his flask, filled with pure water and Subaru immediately chugged it. They're tired but they can't rest now.

"I think we should ask that girl," Tom's finger points to the merchant girl, wears a sky blue merchant's attire. Her long brown hair flings to her right shoulder and her eyes were sky blue in color. Her face appears as she was in early 20's.

Both of the desperate men approach the merchant, who is unpacking her wagon. Inside her wagon has about more than 20 barrels of _appas_ and a long sword hanging at the north in the wagon, probably for protection.

She knows their presence and she glanced to them with a smile across her face. Tom and Subaru trade their meager smile to her.

"Well welcome, boys!" she greeted with her Kararagi accent as she lifted a barrel of _appas_. It was shocking seeing a thin woman lifts a heavy barrel.

"What cha' want? A barrel ef' fresh _appas_?" she slams the barrel in front of them. The _appas_ is fresh, with radiant red color that reflects the sunlight on its surface. She grabbed an _appa_ and took a bite of it.

"No…actually, we just want 10 of these," Tom grabs an _appa_ out from the barrel shows it to the girl merchant.

"Are these really **fresh**?" asked Subaru, taking the _appa_ from Tom and observes it to look for a sign of freshness.

"Yeah, it is freshly picked, boys! Why do ye' asked such question?" the girl merchant tilted her head.

"It's for some…" Subaru looked around in rush, trying to find a perfect answer rather than telling the truth. "…Gift!" and he shouted it out.

The girl smirked and puts her hands on her waist.

"Well, I that's good to hear ye' wish! I know someone could actually appreciate ma' werk," she winks at both of them and went into the wagon to grab some other _appas_.

"Did you think it'll be that fresh?" asked Tom, grabbing another _appa_ from the barrel to inspect it further. Subaru shrugged and hope it is.

She got out with a paper bag filled with red _appas_. She handed the paper bag to Subaru and he grabs it thus hugged it on his chest.

"There, 10 fresh _appas_. Anything else?" Subaru shakes his head. It is enough, though it will cost him more if he bought more. The girl merchant nodded, still smiling.

"Well for ye', I'll give it free," said the girl merchant giving her grin.

"Huh? Really?"

"Aye, ye' are a hardworkin' boy, isn't it? I give this as a gift," she turned and walk towards her wagon before stopping. "Oh and ma' name is Teal. It's nice to meet cha'…"

"Subaru, and this is Tom" Subaru point his thumb towards Tom, who is still inspecting the _appa_. Teal nodded and boarded her wagon. Subaru turned and walk towards Tom.

"That's enough, I got it already," said Subaru, lifting the paper bag so Tom could see it. He nodded and put the _appa_ back into its barrel. They're off and there's still a lot of time left.

* * *

"What now?" asked Tom, keeping his pace next to Subaru so he don't lost sight of him in the huge crowd.

They pushed along the crowds at the square to reach the slaughter square. It is where the head of the White Whale were kept and were slowly being 'pickled' to preserves its shape. Still pushing through the crowds, they hold each others hand to keep each other from lost.

"Were going to take a piece of the White Whale's meat," said Subaru, looking behind towards Tom. Tom nodded despite being pushed by the crowds.

It takes almost an hour to escape from the crowd wall and they finally reached the slaughter square. At the front, there was a gate with portcullis gate equipped on it. Two heavily armored guards stand at each side of the wall and they were armed with one long pike. Above the walls were seven archers, equipped with a bow and a quilt of arrows for each person. They wore white shirt with purple trimmings and white trousers.

Subaru approached the gate while Tom observed from behind. The guards know his presence and went in front of him and blocked his way with the pike. Subaru halted and stared at the long pike in front of him then he glanced to the guard who sternly looking at him.

"Well, where are you going, mate?" his voice was as sharp as the pike. His eyebrows cocked up and his grip getting tighter.

"I thought it the square was open?" said Subaru, calm and clear. The guard smirked and raises his pike, vertically holding it. A touch startled Subaru but actually, it was Tom. The guard waves for his partner to come and his muscular partner, equipped with a longer pike came and stood at the left of Subaru.

"What's the problem?" he said and looked at Subaru with his eyes narrowed.

"Explain to em' what's happenin'," the muscular guard nodded.

"Well, the square is currently closed now. We have the carcass cleaned for the ending of the celebration. We can't let any peasant or people to get in…" he coughed and continued. "…except if you have a Royal Certificate to help," he handed his hand forward, asking for what he said as 'certificate'.

Tom patted Subaru's shoulder and whispers for his name. He reacted by turning his head from the guard to the man called Tom.

"Did you have the certificate?" asked Tom whispering. Subaru's heart pounds to the end and his mind swirls as he think how to get in there without being interrupted.

"Excuse me, please!" a feminine voice was heard behind them. The guards turned their gaze to the owner of the voice and soon, Subaru and Tom followed.

They saw her… she was…

"Felt?" Subaru eyed for the young woman who once he saved. His eyes widen and wild, looking at the unexpected presence.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Well, it's been 4 weeks of delay for this chapter of story and that's because of many unwanted problems. Firstly, some issues with my computer so I need to repair it and it already took one and half week to finish. Secondly, I got some daily chores at school so, I usually didn't have time to write since it's already taken extra three hours. Thirdly, sickness… no comment. Thank to god, I'm being able to do this and finish it. Thanks to my followers to wait and readers to read and reviewers to review! I appreciate your time to read, fix and comment my story!


End file.
